


Emma választása

by Andro



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andro/pseuds/Andro
Summary: Hook és Neal mindketten versengenek Emma kegyeiért, ami odáig fajul, hogy a Megmentő igencsak bosszús lesz. De vajon kit választ Emma?





	Emma választása

Emma Swan nagyon is jól tisztában volt azzal, hogy két férfi is verseng a kegyeiért. Mialatt Sohaországban voltak, hogy megmentsék Henryt, Hook és Neal Cassidy szinte szó szerint vérre menő küzdelmet vívott azért, hogy a szőke szépség végre válasszon közülük. Akkor azonban Emmát mindössze egy dolog érdekelte, az pedig a fia volt. És habár az érzései össze-vissza ingáztak a kalózkapitány és gyermekének apja között, energiáit a legfontosabb feladatra összpontosította. Azóta azonban két hét telt el, a csapat szerencsésen visszatért Storybrooke-ba, Emma visszakapta Henryt, Rumplestiltskin és Belle újra egymásra talált, és úgy tűnt, minden a lehető legnagyobb rendben van. De ez csak a látszat volt. Emma ugyanis egyre gyötrődött amiatt, kit is válasszon a két, őt a szerelmével üldöző férfi közül. A szíve inkább Neal irányába húzta, akit sosem szűnt meg szeretni, akármennyire is tagadta a nyilvánvalót. Ugyanakkor azt sem tagadhatta le, hogy Hook iránt sem volt közömbös. Hiszen a kapitány többször megmentette az életét, segített megmenteni Henryt, ráadásul ott volt a csók is. Akármi volt is, a hirtelen jött szenvedély, a magány, de Emma volt az, aki megcsókolta a férfit, bár utána tagadta, hogy bármit is érzett volna. Ez azonban ugyanolyan hazugság lett volna, mint letagadni, hogy képes varázsolni. 

~*~

Nemcsak Emma gyötrődött, hanem Hook és Neal is, akik hiába voltak amolyan különösen bizarr apa-fiú kapcsolatban, ha egy nőről volt szó, nem ismertek kegyelmet egymás iránt. Hook jól tudta, hogy Neal igencsak zokon vette az Emmával való csókot, ahogy Hook is zokon vette, amiért Neal nem volt képes arrébb állni. Hiszen Neal volt az, aki elhagyta a nőt, akit állítólag mindenkinél jobban szeretett. Ő, Hook azonban sosem hagyta el volna Milah-t, ha a körülmények, és egy bizonyos Krokodil közbe nem avatkoznak. Sohaországban mindkét férfi tartotta magát, ám az utóbbi két hétben kiéleződött a helyzet kettejük között.   
– Emma engem fog választani – szögezte le Neal, miközben Hook és némi tömény alkohol társaságában, a Nyúl ürege nevű kocsmában múlatta az időt. – Elvégre én régebb óta ismerem, és közös gyerekünk is van.  
– Ez semmit sem jelent, Baelfire – mondta Hook, miközben felhajtotta az előtte álló pohárka rumot. – A nők mindig azt választják, aki erősebb, jobban csókol, mindig ott van, amikor kell és jobb az ágyban.  
– Hé, nem az én hibám volt, jó?! – morrant fel idegesen Neal. – El kellett hagynom, és jobb lenne, ha nem hoznád fel a témát, te nőlopó gazember! Nem volt elég, hogy elloptad az anyámat? Most már a barátnőm is kell?! Abból nem eszel!  
– Nem a barátnőd – vigyorgott Hook. – És nem fog egy olyan lúzert választani, mint te. Szerintem elég balszerencse, hogy a fia révén rokonságba került az apáddal.  
– Az apámat aztán végképp ne keverd bele! – állt fel Neal, és szembenézett a kalózzal.   
Nem mintha megbocsátott volna Rumplestiltskinnek, de mint minden jó érzésű ember, nem bírta, ha a családját bántják, akár szóban, akár tettekkel. Talán az elfogyasztott, nagyobb mennyiségű alkohol hatása miatt, talán a sértett egója miatt, de Nealnél most már nagyon kezdett betelni az a bizonyos pohár. És miután Hook újabb célzást merészelt tenni arra a bizonyos csókra, ami közte és Emma között elcsattant azon a végzetes napon, a kalóz azon vette észre magát, hogy a földön fekszik, és farkasszemet néz egy igencsak felbőszült, ugyanakkor nagyon ittas Neal Cassidyvel.  
– Ne merészeld még egyszer felhozni azt a csókot, te alávaló rabló! – ordította Neal, majd a férfira vetette magát.

Hamarosan verekedés alakult ki, és nem telt bele sok idő, hogy mindkét férfi egy-egy monoklival, jó pár horzsolással és kék-zöld véraláfutással gazdagodjon. Neal ráadásul Hook kampójának jóvoltából még egy jókora, vágott sebet is szerzett az arcára. Repültek a poharak, székek, billiárdgolyók, minden, ami kézzel felemelhető volt.  
A vendégek inkább kivonták magukat, a csaposnak pedig volt annyi lélekjelenléte, hogy hívja a sheriffet, mielőtt a két felbőszült férfi esetleg ripityára töri a berendezés maradékát is. Emma és David rövid időn belül megérkeztek, de minden erejüket latba kellett vetniük, hogy megfékezzék Nealt és Hookot. Emma Nealt próbálta lefogni, míg David inkább a kalózzal foglalkozott. De így is beletelt pár percbe és némi kiabálásba, mire a delikvensek lenyugodtak annyira, hogy némileg értelmesen lehetett velük tárgyalni.  
– Mégis, mi a fészkes fene ütött belétek? – kérdezte Emma, mikor leültette a férfiakat két épen maradt székre.   
– Hook hibája! – dühöngött Neal, és egyszerűen hátat fordított az említettnek. - Azt mondta, őt fogod választani, mert jobb nálam. Tényleg így van, Emma?!  
– De hát igazam van, nem, szívem? – vigyorodott el Hook, mire Neal újra nekiesett volna, ha Emma nem fogja le.  
– Maradjatok már nyugton! – rivallt rá a két férfira a nő, mire mind Hook, mind Neal meglepetten bámultak rá. Nem vették észre David büszke tekintetét, amelyet a lányára vetett. – Tényleg képesek voltatok ilyesmi miatt egymásnak esni? Olyanok vagytok, mint két kisgyerek, holott elvileg felnőtt emberek vagytok! De ha csak gyerekek módjára tudtok viselkedni, akkor inkább egyikőtöket sem akarlak. Majd ha felnőttetek, beszélhetünk a dologról!  
Azzal Emma, a két elhűlt és meglepett férfi tekintetétől kísérve elhagyta a Nyúl Üregét. És így történt, hogy Emma Swan végül egyik férfit sem választotta társául, holott mindketten epekedtek utána. Ő pedig az egyikük iránt többet érzett, mint puszta rokonszenvet, de hogy melyikük iránt is, azt nem kötötte senki orrára.

 

Vége


End file.
